Get to You
by PeggsterLover
Summary: When Jamie is shot & Erin falls into a coma after a hit & run, it becomes clear that someone wants to get to the commissioner. Will Jamie & Erin be OK? And can Frank figure out who is after them before Danny becomes the next victim? Please R


_Here's my latest story… nothing special. Hope you like :)_

_Summary: When Jamie is shot & Erin falls into a coma after a hit & run, it becomes clear that someone wants to get back at the commissioner. Frank must figure out who before Danny becomes their next victim._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"There's my pitch." Danny threw some cash on the table, which was soon joined by money from both Erin and Jamie's pockets. Once they had paid for their meal they headed out to the car park.

"Thanks for a great night, guys." Erin said, reaching her car. "It's always nice to spend some quality time with my pain-in-the-ass brothers." Jamie laughed while Danny gave a small bow. Erin waved to her brothers and climbed into the car. Once she had driven away, Danny and Jamie made their way to their respective cars.

"Alright kid." Danny leaned on the roof. "I'll see ya tomorrow right?"

"You got it." Danny opened the door to his car and was about to get in when there was a gunshot. He was momentarily scared, before looking up to see Jamie slide down the side of his car.

"Jamie!" he ran around to his brother, finding him sitting up against his car clutching his shoulder. Once his brother had given him a nod to let him know he was ok, Danny turned to look for the shooter. Staying low in case they tried to take a shot at him, Danny searched the isolated street. There was no one. Turning back to his brother, he pulled off his jacket, pressing it up against the through-and-through gunshot wound that poured blood from Jamie's shoulder.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Jamie reassured his brother, who was fretting and trying to help him to his feet.

"No you're not, we're going to the hospital." Danny pulled Jamie's arm over his shoulders and helped him into the passenger seat of his car. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed his father's number. "Dad, it's me. Can you meet me at the hospital? Someone just took a shot at Jamie."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Can you think of anyone who would wanna kill you?"

"I already told you, Danny. No." Jamie sighed, looking down at his arm which had been tended to and was now resting in a sling.

"So it's just a coincidence that someone takes a shot at a cop who happens to be the son of the commissioner?" Danny gave his brother that look that Jamie hated.

"You think someone is doing this to get at dad?" Jamie looked up at their father who looked down.

"There is always that possibility." Frank sighed. Before he could continue, Jamie spoke up.

"But Danny was right there too. He was merely a few feet away from me. Even after he shot at me, why didn't he try to get you too?" Danny looked from his brother to his father and back again.

"We have to look at all possibilities." Frank explained. "It could be against me, against you or merely a random shooting. Just get some rest ok?" Jamie nodded.

"Hang tough, ok kid?" Danny smiled. Jamie sighed, watching his father & brother exit the room. Once the two were outside, they stopped. "Danny, what do you think?"

Danny shook his head. "Honestly? I have no idea. I can't think of anyone who would have something against a rookie cop. At least nothing dramatic enough to take a shot at him. But then again, like Jamie said, if it was someone wanting to get at you, why didn't he shoot me too? I was right there, why not kill two birds with one stone."

"Random attack?"

"I dunno." Danny looked around, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But we've gotta find out who did this. Someone takes a shot at my family, they're gonna pay." Frank watched his son turn and walk away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Danny, how is he?" Erin's voice drifted down the phone.

"He's ok, caught the bullet in his shoulder, straight through. He'll be fine."

"Any idea what happened?"

"Not sure yet, but I'm gonna catch that son of a bitch." Danny paused before continuing. "Look, we're not sure who shot him or why, but there's a possibility that it's someone wanting to get back at dad. If that's the case, he might come after you or me next. Promise me you'll stay safe."

"I will. You too." Hanging up the phone, Danny sighed, closing his eyes. Images of his brother Joe flashed before his eyes. He had lost one brother & now had come too close to losing another. Opening his eyes, he stared at the pen in his hands, thinking of all possibilities. Trying to find out who could have shot his brother. His brain began to hurt from the strain of his thoughts.

"Danny?" Jackie's voice broke him out of his trance. "You ok?"

Blinking a few times, Danny looked at her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what happened."

Jackie nodded, pausing slightly before speaking again. "How's Jamie doing?"

"He's doing good, on the mend."

"Good." Jackie watched as Danny looked back down to the desk. She wished she could help him. But they had no leads as to who shot Jamie. The only thing she could do was pray that it was merely a random shooter and not someone out for revenge on Frank. That would mean that both Danny & Erin were in danger. Yet even with his own life possibly at risk, Danny still cared more about his family's safety than his own. To be completely honest, he seemed to put everyone else before himself. She admired him for that but knew that one day it would get him in some serious trouble. Like when the former marine had been killed, Danny had wanted so bad to exact revenge on Troy Cassidy that he had gone up to arrest him, no back up to help, knowing that something would happen. When Troy attacked him, Danny had almost been killed, but fortunately managed to gain the upper hand and almost beat the man to death.

Jackie was about to speak up again when Danny's cell phone rang.

"Reagan." Danny paused. "Dad? What's wrong?" Jackie watched as Danny's face went from worried to pure horror.

"Danny?" Jackie mouthed her partners name, her heart stopping for a moment as she saw tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Oh God… I'll be right there…" he hung up the phone. "I gotta go…"

"Danny, what is it? Is Jamie ok?" Jackie didn't know what to make of this moment. She couldn't recall ever seeing Danny acting like this since they became partners.

"Uh, yeah. It's… it's Erin. She's in the hospital. She was hit by a car…"

"Oh my God…"

"I gotta get down there…"

"Danny, are you ok to drive there? I don't want you getting in any accidents."

"I'm fine, honestly. I'll see you soon." With that, Danny grabbed his jacket and headed to the exit. Jackie was left to worry about her partner and his sister. She hoped Erin was ok.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dad, how is she?" Danny didn't even greet his father as he approached where he was patiently waiting in the hall.

"Bad news, Danny." Frank spoke in a monotone voice as he sat into the nearest chair. Danny sank down next to him, placing a hand on his dad's shoulder.

"What is it, dad?"

"Your sister has fallen into a coma." With those words, Danny felt his heart sink. This was too much. First, he almost lost Jamie, now his sister's life was hanging in the balance. He looked across and into the room opposite, where he saw Erin lying in the hospital bed. There was all sorts of machinery surrounding her and in a chair next to her, cheeks stained with tears, was Nicky. The 14 year old stared at her sleeping mother with a look that broke Danny's heart. He never wanted to see his niece – or any of his family members – in that much pain. He couldn't help but imagine what his boys would be like if that was Linda. He pushed that thought aside.

"What happened?" Danny finally found his voice.

"I wasn't there." Frank replied. "But Nicky said that Erin came to pick her up from school and as she was crossing the road, the car came out of nowhere." Danny looked down, struggling to keep it together. "Nicky called out to her, but she couldn't get out of the way…" Frank's voice cracked as images of his daughter being struck by the car filled his mind. "I just wish I could have been there to…"

"Dad, you couldn't have done anything."

"I know…" Frank sighed, wiping away a single tear before it fell. "It still doesn't stop me thinking I could." Danny nodded.

"Any idea who did it?"

"No. The driver sped off straight away." Frank lifted his head, looking across to his daughter before back to his son. "I think we might be looking at someone out for revenge."

"Well, it'd be too much of a coincidence considering what's happened these past few days."

"But you know what that means." Frank gave his son a stern look. "They're probably going to go after you next."

"Yeah…" Danny hated that feeling, but in all honesty, he would rather it was him lying in a coma than his sister.

"You need to stay safe. Keep Linda and the boys safe too, in case they use them as leverage to get you." That thought made Danny feel even sicker. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Linda, telling her to take the boys to her parents and stay there until he told her otherwise. These people could do anything to him, but he wanted his wife and children safe from harm. He could never forgive himself if anything happened to them. Especially if he could have done something to prevent it.

"Dad, you need to go home. Get some rest. I'll stay here with Nicky."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dad. Plus, if you're wanting me to stay safe from these guys, what better place to be than a hospital full of people?"

Frank nodded, patting his son on the shoulder before heading into the hospital room. He gave both his daughter and grand-daughter a kiss before leaving for home. Once his father was gone, Danny slowly made his way into the room.

"Hey…" he spoke quietly, so as to not startle his niece. Nicky looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Uncle Danny…" she stood up and ran to him, wrapping his arms around his and beginning to sob. Danny held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright. Ok? Your mom is gonna be fine." Seeing Nicky like this brought tears to his own eyes, but he fought them, wanting to stay strong for his sisters little girl.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank arrived back home and threw his jacket on the table. He usually was more conscious about how tidy he kept his house, however when his daughter was lying in a coma, he couldn't care less. He wondered if his dad was home. Looking at his watch, he figured Henry was still out at his reunion. Jamie and Danny were still at the hospital with Erin and Nicky. Linda had taken the boys to her parents' house. His father was with his friends. His family was safe. He could relax to a certain extent. Reaching into his cabinet, he reached for his whiskey. As his hands grasped the bottle, he heard something behind him. Maybe his dad was home. As he turned however, he was met with a swift punch to his right cheek, sending him tumbling to the ground. Dazed, he tried to get up, but a kick to the gut prevented him from doing so. Before he could comprehend what was going on, he was roughly pulled to his feet and pushed down into one of the dining room chairs. His hands were roughly pulled behind him and rope wrapped around them. Once he was secured in, Frank looked up at the person responsible for the attack.

"Hello Frank."

"Hugh Fielding…" Frank looked up at the face he thought he'd never see again.

"So you remember me. Never thought you would." Hugh circled him, gun in hand, looking down at the commissioner.

"Of course I remember you."

"Good, so that must mean you remember the day when you ruined my life."

Frank's mind flashed back to a day, years earlier, back when he was still a detective. Back then, Danny would have only been about 18. Hugh's eldest son, Morgan, had beaten a young woman in an alley and attempted to rape her. If a passerby hadn't heard her screams for help, he would have finished the deed. Morgan had been sentenced to prison but before he was sent down, he put up a fight and ended up being shot and killed. It was clear to Frank now that Hugh blamed him for his son's death.

"It wasn't my fault that your son made bad choices. He chose to attack that girl and he chose to fight those officers. He left us no choice." Hugh glared at Frank.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny was softly resting, unable to fully give in to sleep for the worries that were on his mind: mainly his family's safety. Sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, he had his head rested on his hand, propped up by his elbow resting on the arm and his eyes were closed.

"Hey…" a soft whisper jolted him back to full consciousness. When he looked up, Jamie was standing there. Looking across, he saw that Nicky was sleeping soundly on the chair next to her mother.

"Hey…" Danny rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just gone 11. The nurses said I could come down here and stay with Nicky, so you can go home and get some rest."

"Alright, I don't think I'm gonna go home though." Danny stood up. "If dad is right and these guys are coming after me next, it's best that I'm not on my own."

"Not the usual reaction I would expect from my reckless big brother." Jamie tilted his head to the side. His brother would usually not worry about that. He expected Danny to just go home and wait for whoever it was to arrive.

"I know, but dad already lost Joe, he almost lost you and now Erin is…" he trailed off. "I just don't think he needs the extra stress of anything happened to me too. I can't let him go through any more than what he already has."

"So where are you going?" Jamie asked as Danny headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go stay at dad's. Just in case these guys decide to skip me and go straight for him. Can't risk him being hurt." Jamie nodded and with a small smile and one last glance at Erin, he turned to leave. Once he had gone, Jamie sat in Danny's chair and watched his sister and niece sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny pulled up outside his dad's house and turned off the engine.

Inside, Hugh heard the sound of his car. Carefully glancing out of the window, he saw Danny getting out of his car.

"Oh this is just too perfect." Hugh grabbed a piece of duct tape and shoved it across Frank's mouth. "Don't want you warning little Danny boy." Frank looked up at Hugh as he walked away and disappeared around the corner. Was this his plan? Hugh blamed Frank for the death of his eldest son, so he was going to make the commissioner watch his own eldest son die? Frank's breathing became rapid and shallow as he heard the front door open.

"Dad, it's me." Danny's voice rang through the house. "I thought I'd come stay with you." His voice got closer and soon Frank saw his son appear in the doorway. "Dad?" Danny's eyes widened when he saw his father tied up and he ran across the room. "What happened? Are you ok?" Danny knelt in front of his dad and pulled the duct tape from his mouth.

"Danny!" his father yelled. Danny turned around, but it was too late. Frank could only watch as his son was rendered unconscious by a blow to the temple. Danny collapsed in a heap onto the floor, blood slowly seeping from the small cut in the spot that Hugh's gun hit him.

"Sorry about that." Hugh threw a sarcastic smile at Frank as he lifted Danny's limp form and sat him up against the wall. He grabbed the detective's cuffs from his pocket and placed them around Danny's wrists, which he had pulled behind him. Frank wished he could get free and beat the crap out of Hugh. He didn't usually condone violence, but after this man shot Jamie, left Erin in a coma and now attacked Danny, he was willing to make an exception. Once Danny was securely bound, Hugh turned back to Frank.

"I think we'll let the two of you rest for a little while, shall we?" with that, Hugh wandered out into the kitchen. Once he had disappeared, Frank looked back to his son. Even though it hadn't been his fault that Morgan had been killed, he still felt responsible for what had happened to his children. They did not need to be put through this. In his mind he saw Jamie with that bullet wound in his shoulder. Then he saw Erin, lying in her hospital bed, stuck in a coma. Then he saw what was right in front of him. Danny. Sitting on the floor unconscious & his hands cuffed behind his back. How had they got into this situation?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It seemed like hours before Frank saw movement from his son. His heart leapt as he heard Danny's sharp intake of breath before a few coughs.

"Danny?" he watched his son slowly turn to face him.

"Dad?" his voice was still groggy. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you…" Frank was cut off by the door opening and Hugh reentering the room.

"Ah, good you're awake." Hugh approached Danny and kicked him in the ribs, causing the younger man to groan. A second kick forced him onto his side.

"Hugh, it's me you want to get to, please just let him go." Frank begged. Hugh turned to the commissioner.

"Oh but Frank, this **is **the way to get to you. Through your kids." As he said the last word, Hugh gave another kick to Danny's stomach. When the detective let out another groan, Hugh grabbed the duct tape and forcefully placed a strip over his mouth. "Don't want you making too much noise." With that, he grabbed Danny by under his arms and dragged him to his feet. Once he was standing, he delivered a swift punch to his gut, causing him to keel over. Once he recovered, another punch was presented, this time to his right cheek. It had not been that long since his clash with Troy Cassidy, so the recently healed skin reopened, causing blood to trickle down his face.

"Hugh! Leave him alone!" Danny could hear his father's begs as he was hit once more, this time, it was another blow to the stomach, causing the breath to leave him and his legs to give way. Before he hit the floor, however, he was pulled back up and thrown forward, landing on his stomach on the ground a few feet away. The cuffs prevented him from moving and he soon felt his hair gripped and his head was pulled back. He saw his father sitting nearby, watching the whole thing through teary eyes. Suddenly his face was forced forwards and his forehead made contact with the floor, causing him to feel dizzy and nauseous. His head was pulled back and the action was repeated. Just when he felt ready to lose consciousness once more, Hugh let go. For a brief moment, Danny thought it was over, but then he felt the barrel of a gun pushed up against the back of his skull.

"Say goodbye to your son, Frank. Cos I never got to."

Danny squeezed his eyes shut. Frank couldn't watch. Suddenly, there was the gunshot. Frank didn't dare open his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look at his dead son.

Just as tears began to flow freely from his eyes, he heard the sound of someone falling. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. He saw Danny lying on the floor, with Hugh lying next to him. The blood that formed a puddle on the carpet did not, however, come from his son's head, but from their attacker's. He then looked to the doorway, where his father was standing, gun in hand, staring at the dead man.

"Dad?" Frank looked up at Henry, who walked across to his son and quickly untied him, helping him to his feet. Once he was steady, Frank rushed over to his own son. "Danny? Can you hear me?" He watched as Danny opened his eyes again and looked up at his father. Frank grabbed the key for the handcuffs and freed Danny's wrists before removing the duct tape and helping him to a chair. Henry called for someone to come and tend to Danny's injuries.

Danny looked up at Frank, who was gently wiping some of the blood from his son's cheek.

"Danny, I'm so sorry you got dragged into this. All of you."

"Dad, it wasn't your fault. Whatever happened between you and him, I don't care. But you would never put us in danger like that intentionally."

A silence fell between the two but it was quickly broken by Frank's cell phone ringing.

"Jamie…"

"Dad, great news. Erin just woke up."

"Oh thank God…"

"Everything ok there?" Frank looked at Danny.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We'll come down soon to see you."

"Ok, dad. Bye." Frank hung up the phone.

"Your sister is ok." Frank watched his son sigh with relief. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He was so glad the ordeal was over. Maybe now, his family could get back to normal. At least, their version of normal.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_There ya go… Hope it was good enough for you_

_Much love _

_x_


End file.
